My Spring, My Rainbow
by StarriSkys
Summary: A random FanFic I felt like writing. I'm not in the mood to write a summary. Please read and review... One Shot... Hatori x Kana x Tohru


My Spring, My Rainbow

a/n: This was just a random FanFic I felt like writing about Hatori, Kana, and Tohru. It's pretty short, and I thought it was okay, but maybe one of my better one shots. Please read and review. I'm having a depressing day, it's dark and cold outside, and even the music I'm listening to is depressing. It's something about betrayal and lies. Reviews would really brighten my day and encourage me to write.

Well, I'll leave you alone now.

* * *

_What happens after snow melts?_

_It becomes water, of course._

_Wrong!_

_What do you mean?_

_You know what really happens after snow melts?_

_What?_

_It becomes spring._

_---_

I looked out the window at the pouring rain, holding a cup of coffee that had far gone cold. _What happens after snow melts? It becomes spring._ I smiled vaguely, placing the cup on the counter. I settled on my chair and took out a book that Shigure had given me. But I couldn't concentrate. I thought it was because the book was boring and disgusting, but it was just me. I couldn't concentrate on anything these days. _Kana…_

I looked out the window again. The rain poured down heavily, hitting the ground as if it had done something wrong. Suddenly, I saw a familiar figure stumbling through the rain. She had brown hair, a red umbrella, a cream coloured coat, and red boots. She was running, with a grocery bag in her hand. Tohru Honda.

I opened the door, just in time to see the girl stumble and fall face first into the rain. Her groceries flew out of her hands, and her umbrella slipped and skidded across the road. I sighed and put on a coat. I took my umbrella and started walking towards her.

She didn't seem to see me advancing towards her, and she stood up and went after her umbrella. I widened my eyes as a car came her way, but she just kept on running, oblivious of the car.

I ran after her, and caught her just in time. The car honked and passed. I felt her wet hands against my arm. "Hatori-san…" She said softly. I looked at the cars that sped by and went to pick up her umbrella.

"Here's your umbrella. Be careful next time." I said, handing it to her. She nodded obediently and said, "I will. I'm sorry for the trouble."

I invited her in, seeing how soaked she was. I handed her a towel, and I went to the kitchen to make some hot cocoa. "Hatori-san, I'm sorry for the trouble." She said worriedly, looking at me with those wide brown eyes. "It's alright. Just be careful next time. In this weather, it's very dangerous." I brought over the cocoa and set it in front of her. She sipped it quietly.

---

_You're my spring, Kana. Please let it be spring forever._

_---_

"Oh! I forgot about the groceries!" She suddenly shot up and ran out, forgetting about her umbrella. As predicted, she came in soaked again. "Honda-san…" I shook my head and sighed. "I'm sorry." She bowed her head like a scolded puppy.

Then she looked in the bag and cried out, "No! The envelopes are all wet! We can't use these anymore!" She bit her lip. "He would be so disappointed…" I peered in the bag. Sure enough, the box of envelopes was wet, and it was crushed when it flew out of Tohru's hands. I looked at Tohru's worried face.

"Who's it for?"

"Shigure-san..."

Silence.

"Then you can throw it out."

"What?" Tohru's eyes widened. I silently picked up the soggy box and threw it behind me. As usual, it landed perfectly into the garbage can. "Wow, Hatori-san! You didn't even look!" She said with awe.

I looked at her expressionlessly and went and sat down. "Come here and dry yourself off. And the cocoa is getting cold."

"Yes!" She hurried started toweling herself. "I'm so sorry! And now the floor is wet! I promise I'll clean it later!" "It's okay." I said. Then I returned to my book, but I was only staring at the page. I was once again lost in my thoughts.

---

_It's winter again in my heart. Will someone come and melt the snow? I want spring again… my spring._

_---_

"When snow melts, what does it become?" I found myself murmuring. Tohru heard this and immediately responded cheerfully, "It becomes spring, of course!"

I looked up, startled. But she wasn't looking at me anymore. She was looking out the window. "Look, Hatori-san! It's a rainbow!" She ran to the window and pressed her hands against the glass.

I looked out, and sure enough, I saw a colourful arch of light stretch across the sky. "Look, Hatori-san!" She breathed. I walked over and looked at her face. She had a brilliant smile on. She looked like as if she's seeing a rainbow for the first time.

"It's just a rainbow." I said tonelessly.

"Did you know, Hatori-san? My mom always said not everybody can see a real rainbow. Because a real rainbow is right here." She said, and pointed at the left side of her chest. "It's in our hearts."

I leaned against the wall, slightly amused. "So what's this rainbow in our hearts?"

She turned to the window again, and her eyes softened. "My mom used to say, a life isn't a life if you've never experienced happiness, sorrow, excitement, pain. Happiness is like the sun, and the pain is like rain. But you can't have only one of them. Because sun and rain make a rainbow. If you only have one of them, you'll never have a rainbow. And a life without a rainbow is colourless. So it's okay to be happy and sad. Because that's what makes a rainbow!" She turned to me and smiled widely.

My eyes widened, and I felt the corners of my mouth tug into a small smile.

_A rainbow…_

"Honda-san!" We both turned to see Yuki and Kyo run in. "We were running everywhere looking for you!" Yuki exclaimed. "Damn it, you're always all over the place." Kyo muttered under his breath.

Tohru started apologizing, and the two boys immediately forgave her, Kyo with a faint blush on his face.

"I have to go now. If I hurry, maybe I'll be able to pick up some more envelopes." Tohru said, and smiled at me. "Thank you for everything, Hatori-san." I nodded with a vague smile. "It's getting late anyways. You should get going in case it starts raining again."

They said their good byes and left. I turned to the window, the rainbow already starting to fade against the darkening sky.

I smiled, a little wistfully.

_Kana, maybe I've already found my spring… and I also found my rainbow…_

I turned around, and then remembered something. _I remembered I locked the door… Then how did they get in?_ I walked to the door, and sighed heavily at what I saw.

The door was broken, and it was hanging off its hinges, splinters everywhere.

_I found my spring… my rainbow… and a broken door…_

"Shigure is paying for this…"

* * *

a/n: I hope you like it. I just added the last part because I thought it was funny. It was funnier when I drew it in manga form though... Well, please review! 


End file.
